shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vermilion D. Kara/Personality and Relationships
Personality From an early age, Kara loved the ideas and beliefs of pirates. He viewed them as the greatest of artists, only changing his mind after he met TBD. This led him to realize that most pirates were not the swashbuckling heroes and legends he believed them to be. It was at this point that he decided to "set the record straight" and build his own pirate crew. Kara has his own definition of what defines a pirate. Growing up, he saw them as "swashbuckling heroes who were free from the evil restraints of government. Bound together only by honor and mutual respect, pirates were the masters of their own destinies." Kara is considered by many to be a stigma of pirates, as he has little interest in amassing a massive fortune. This is because his father is the king of an island in the Grand Line, and Kara grew up for the first 14 years of his life in a large castle surrounded by wealth. Because of his poor relation with his father, he associated having large amounts of money with being corrupt and cruel. This in turn led him to believe most pirates were corrupt as well. However, he does not have an innate hatred of money in its entirety. He is fully aware of how the current era works. Instead of hoarding treasure, however, he simply keeps enough money on hand to pay for supplies and repairs as necessary; if he ever needs more money, he searches for a quick muse who will pay for his work. He rarely resorts to stealing. Kara was raised in an oppressive environment, developing a habit for rarely speaking unless spoken to. Growing up, if he were to speak out of turn, his father had him punished by depriving him of his best friend, Yuri. This led him to be very careful with his words and when he used them, so as to avoid punishment or any form of back splash. In battle, Kara is a very studious individual, able to quickly determine a person's battle style after a single glance. Kara is able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate an effective counter strategy. Kara is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goals. With his knowledge of the human body, he can easily target its various pressure points to control its natural functions, even produce temporary paralysis or unconsciousness. He usually remains stoic in combat, commonly making small quips in fights. However, when up against an opponent he deems worthy of his full and undivided attention, he fights much more seriously, showing nearly no emotions during the fight and no longer making quips. He sees combat as an art, and therefore treats it as such, enjoying the experience while at the same time making sure not to waste his resources or time. Despite treating it as an art, Kara has a habit of trying to end fights too quickly. Relationships Crew Kuro-Kage Yuri-ne Kara's relationship with Yuri is like that of brothers. Kara saved Yuri's life as a newborn, rescuing him and nursing him to health. Even after Kara and Yuri ran away, the two never fought. Their bonds are so strong, that Kara's father, TBD, used Yuri as punishment when angry at Kara, often by separating the two forcibly. After eating the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi and gaining the ability to talk, Kara was worried that Yuri would leave him, feeling that the poor treatment he has received was his own fault. Yuri, however, reaffirmed their bonds, and since that day the two have been inseparable. Yuri is the only one Kara fully trusts completely on the entire crew, always trusting in his advice and counsel. At the same time, Yuri knows he can always rely on Kara, and that through thick and thin, Kara always has his back. Yumigami Emil TBD3 TBD4 TBD5 TBD6 TBD7 TBD8 Friends TBD9 TBD10 TBD11 TBD12 TBD13 TBD14 Enemies Marines TBD15 Pirates Family Mom Dad Others